


Dress/One missed call

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [29]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN 20.1.18





	Dress/One missed call

There was a fancy private school just down the road from Martin's childhood home and he passed it every day on his way to the less than average public school when he was little. Martin knew his parents couldn't afford the fancy private school, he also knew they felt guilty about it. Partly because they wanted what was best for Martin and partly, because when Martin had been young and money had been better Simon had gone to that school. He didn't anymore, but he once had and Martin never even had a chance. But Martin didn't mind. He liked his school. The only thing he was a little jealous about were the fancy hats and navy blue jackets the kids at school were. Not because Martin was a vain child, but because they reminded him of a pilot's uniform just a bit.

Martin actually knew some of the kids from that school. Some of them lived near by and when they finished school around the same time they would walk home together. There were those who thought them to be too good for a boy like Martin and then there was Arthur. One of the most kind-hearted and happy-go-lucky people Martin knew. He was always so full of joy and tried to stay positive even when things clearly weren't going very well at home.

Then one day there was someone else, a stunning brunette in an emerald green dress. But it wasn't the dress that Martin noticed. It was the girl. And okay. Maybe it were also the various aviation-themed books she was carrying. And the KLM pen with a tiny plane on the top that could be spotted stuck in between one of the notebooks.

Of course Arthur, ever eager and innocent, told Martin he should speak with her. But he couldn't. She wasn't just some rich kid. She was a princess from some small country Martin could barely spell the name of. He couldn't talk to her, he told Arthur so and from there on he just watched her walking home every day like a bit of a creep without daring to speak to her.

One day there was an unanswered call and a message for him in the answering machine when he got home from school.


End file.
